Wall Of Shame
by TheyCallMeMr.Sunshine
Summary: The day is December 17, 1998, only three months after Raccoon City's sterilization, when Ada finds herself in another problem. Yet this time, B.O.W.'s aren't involved. This time, she has to come face to face with her parents after they mysteriously found out that she is a spy.


**Disclaimer: Ada Wong, John Clemens, and Resident Evil belong to CAPCOM. The song from which the title comes from is entitled 'Wall Of Shame' by Course Of Nature. I make no profits by writing this. It is pure fiction and is intended solely for entertainment.**

Characters: Ada Wong and John Clemens (briefly mentioned)

**Random Authors Note: **Hey, sexy! So I got this idea for a fic when I began wondering what an interaction between Ada and her parents would be like if they were to find out about her being a spy. In this fic, you will see the main pinpoints that triggered the upsetting emotions in her parents. And PLEASE NOTE that if Ada seems a bit out of character or a little too emotionally weak, it's because we've never seen an interaction between her and a sibling of any kind, so no one knows for sure how she would act around them if she were to lose them. All in all, I hope you enjoy the fic!

* * *

**"Wall Of Shame"**

* * *

_December 17, 1998_

_National Forest, Washington_

_1:05 p.m._

The endless path of trees on the grassy sides of the road and the clouded sky above fused together to make for the vision of a beautiful and tranquil forest. The sun's rays were entirely obstructed from all access to the widespread area of trees and the living creatures that inhabit it. From the sky, the lone roads were barely noticeable. Only a plane that flew near the towering heights of the trees would spot the vehicular pathways.

Ada Wong sat behind the wheel of her vehicle as she drove it down one of the few roads that stretched along the terra firma of the expansive forest. The light drizzle that descended from the sky and the misty air caused her car windows to become foggy due to it being warm inside the four-wheeled vehicle. The seats inside the car were cozy and made anyone's drive a pleasure. This was one of the times in which she was grateful for cushy seats; times when she had to drive for hours and hours on end.

To be specific, she drove a red McLaren. Exactly which model, she didn't know. In order to find that answer, she'd have to ask the target she killed before stealing it. She didn't have a lot of knowledge about the types of cars that were in the world, but she sure as hell knew how their machinery functioned and malfunctioned. At the age of twenty four, hot-wiring a car was one of the more easier tasks she'd ever been assigned, and that was something that had saved her life multiple times in the past.

In the forrest, it wasn't very often in which she witnessed another car driving in the opposite direction. Apart from rare sightings of other cars, she recalled seeing a blonde woman riding her bike in the opposing lane minutes ago. The blonde woman had been wearing a tank top, shorts, tennis shoes, and a headband that hugged the perimeter of her head. Judging by her clothing, Ada had concluded that the cycling woman had been out for some exercise, and what better place to do that than in the fresh-aired forrest she found herself in?

However, at the moment, Ada wasn't admiring the beauty of her surroundings. She had definitely noticed it's vivacious green colors, ranging from the grass that covered the floor to the leaves that were attached at the highest point of the trees, but she had no time to contemplate it. She was thinking of something else that needed one hundred and ten percent of her attention; how the hell she was going to explain to her parents why she chose to live the deadly life of being a spy.

Ada's father, Joseph Sonn, was a lawyer, while her mother, Maggie Sonn, was a doctor. Ada's parents were a perfect example of success, and she was proud of them for that. However, when they mysteriously found out that their daughter had been lying to them about being a nurse, they could no longer use the word 'proud' and the name of their daughter in the same sentence, and it had caused Ada's heart to fall down to her stomach.

Ada remembered the phone call her father had given her about a week ago. His voice was filled with displeasure as he demanded a reason for her crucial lie. As she lay on the verge of tears, she had confessed to him that she was indeed working as a spy, but that if she was going to talk about it, it would have to be in person. Joseph gave her the address of the home that belonged to Nicholas Sonn, Joseph's brother and Ada's uncle.

_That_ was the place she was headed for right now. After driving through a tunnel, she drove some distance further until she managed to catch sight of two grey buildings ahead of her. In front of the two buildings were two gas pumps.

"This must be the gas station dad was talking about," she said to herself as she began driving slower down the road and approached the gas pumps. Nearing the end of the call, Joseph let Ada know that gas pumps would be outside the home. This detail would eventually assist her in finding the residence, which she thankfully did.

Ada stopped her vehicle in front of the house and inspected it for a while. Ada could make out a cash register behind a closed window in the building on the left. The building wasn't very large, but was rather the size of a regular sized bedroom. Ada assumed that that was most certainly the place people took their money to pay for the gasoline. The establishment on the right was most likely uncle Nicholas's home, and the place where her parents might be waiting for her at this very moment.

Her uncle's domicile was on her left side, so in order park her car, she would have to make a quick U-turn. After making the U-turn, she parked her vehicle right in front of the house, the hood of the red car pointing towards it. The place in which she immobilized her vehicle wouldn't hinder any other car from driving into the gas pumps, so she settled on shutting down it's motor there.

After the humming of the engine came to a stop, Ada released her grip from the steering wheel and let her hands fall to her sides as she sighed and closed her eyelids. "No matter what happens, I'm not leaving the spy business," she told herself as she unbuckled her seat belt, "I've worked too hard to be where I am now." She opened the door of her vehicle and stepped out of it, closing it behind her.

She slid her car keys in her pocket and zipped up her black sweater. The air that flowed from the trees wasn't entirely cold, but nevertheless, Ada still found the need to slip her hands in her sweater's pockets. As she stepped closer and closer to the grey house, Ada saw a familiar face open the door and close it behind him before looking at her and smiling. It was uncle Nicholas.

"Sweetheart!" Nicholas walked towards Ada with his arms spread open as she smiled genuinely back at him, "My, you have grown!"

Ada smiled merrily as she wrapped her arms around the man that had known her since she was a newborn. She had never been to this residence that he owned, because whenever she saw him, it would be _him_ visiting _her_. The last time they had seen each other was at Ada's high school graduation when she was eighteen years old. Now that she was twenty four, she seemed fully developed in the eyes of her uncle.

"I'm so glad to see you again, uncle," Ada looked up at Nicholas as she pulled away from their embrace. He certainly looked taller when compared to her height.

"Same here, little one. Say, how's life been treating you?" Nicholas was obviously interested in knowing many things about the life of his beautiful niece. He knew the moment between them was going to be short-lived, so he decided to ask her the most convenient question he could ask her.

"Great," Ada lied, "Everything's been running smoothly since high school. I can't say I'd want something else. I'm perfectly satisfied with the way I run my life."

"How was college?" Nicholas was completely unaware about the fact that Ada lied about going to college, just like she lied about being a successful nurse.

"It was fine, really. It's not hard to understand the work when you're _actually_ paying attention in class, you know?" Ada smiled, hoping it would add credibility to her statement. It wasn't easy having to lie to the poor man, but it was something that had to be done. The fewer her family members knew about her spy deeds, the better.

"Absolutely," Nicholas answered, "Um, your mom and dad are back inside the house. They said they wanted to talk to you about something."

"You're not going to stay?"

"They asked me if I could leave the house to you and them so you could talk privately," Nicholas's face had confusion written all over it, "Although I don't know what the hell this is all about. Why didn't they just go to your place?"

"Oh, well, that's because we live too far away from each other," Ada tried her best to avoid stuttering in between words, "So in order to save time and gas, we decided that we should meet up at a place that's the same distance away from them and me." Ada clasped her hands together once her false excuse was successfully explained.

Nicholas wholly believed his niece's lie. "Uh huh. Well, you should probably get in there. They've been waiting for you for a while now."

"Alright, then."

"I'll be heading over to the super market, so I won't be home 'till later."

Ada nodded and they exchanged a quick hug before she walked towards the door and stood nervously in front of it. This was the moment in which the relation between her and her parents may become severed for the rest of her life. She didn't want it to end on bad terms. She wouldn't forgive herself if her parents ever hated her. She never thought her parents would find out about her stealth jobs, and now that they did find out, she didn't know how to cope with the realization.

She slowly raised her right hand and placed it on the dark brown door knob, allowing her long and smooth fingers to wrap themselves freely around the cold material. "This is probably the most terrified I've ever been about seeing mom and dad," Ada mused as she took note of the cautiousness she was taking to open one simple door.

Ada Wong, the world's most cold hearted spy that was never afraid of _anyone_, was too shaken up to open the door that would reveal the faces of her mom and dad. Exactly how odd did that sound?

The wooden door opened with a loud creaking noise. Ada stopped the door when she heard a woman's voice coming from the kitchen that was a couple feet in front of her

"She's here!" the woman whispered loudly.

Followed by that, a man in a black blazer, white button up shirt, and black tie walked into Ada's full view. That was Joseph Sonn; Ada's father. He was looking at her dead in the eye. For a moment, Ada thought about slamming the door closed and running her way back to her vehicle. _That_ was how badly she was scared of her father's intense gaze.

"Joseph," a woman dressed in a pink blazer and black skirt walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you sit down? I'll bring her right over." The woman was Maggie Sonn; Ada's mother.

Joseph slowly turned his head around to look at his wife, who simply nodded to an empty chair nearby. Joseph then took one last look at his daughter. "Fine," he answered as he sat himself in a chair that was out of Ada's view. Once he was seated, Maggie hurried her way over to Ada.

"He's angry, isn't he?" Ada asked as her mother hugged her and placed a small kiss on her cheek. Ada was beginning to slightly regret coming over. As much as she would love to turn around and leave, she couldn't. She had to settle everything down now.

"Could he not make it any more obvious?" Ada's mother questioned as she closed the front door and locked it.

"I don't think I should be here," Ada looked at her mother. The woman had gotten noticeably older since she last saw her.

"Don't be silly, sweetie, he's just a little upset," Maggie grabbed Ada's hand in hers and guided her to the kitchen. Ada was filled to the brim with uneasiness as she stepped into the kitchen and sat in the chair which her mother had pulled out for her.

"Make yourself at home," Maggie happily offered, "I'll get you some coffee."

As Maggie walked over to the coffee brewer, Ada's father wouldn't dare cast a look at his daughter. He simply rested his hands on the kitchen table and looked down at it. Ada was perplexed by the differentiating emotions that her parents were giving off. Her mother was a lot more at ease than her father, but then again, aren't mothers always more placid than fathers?

Ada decided to break the displeasing tension between herself and Joseph. "Hi, dad," she offered with a small smile, hoping he would take note of it, "It's been a really long time, hasn't it?"

"A little _too_ long, I might add," Joseph scoffed. His retort didn't make Ada feel good at her attempt to bond with him, but even so, she didn't show her disappointment.

Maggie then brought two steaming mugs of coffee to the table. She slid one in front of Joseph before sliding the other in front of Ada.

"Thanks, mom," Ada grabbed the mug's handle and pulled it closer to her, causing the steam's path to curve and fall back.

Maggie politely nodded and sat down on another chair that was around the kitchen table. Once seated, Maggie looked over to Joseph.

"Joseph," she began, "Is there something you would like to ask our daughter?"

After drinking from the coffee and placing it on the table with a thump, he breathed in.

"Give me a while to think about one. There's so many to chose from," he looked at the wall farthest away from him. Ada didn't like what she heard. Her father had a reputation back home for being immensely sarcastic when he was angry. The spy was now nervous about having to encounter his sarcasm.

"Looks like I'm gonna be around for a long time," Ada mentally kicked herself.

"Why don't you ask her your question while I come up with one?" Joseph asked his wife, who looked at him with eyes widely opened. Ada thought her mother's eyes would fall out of their sockets if she didn't close her eyes lids down soon.

"I don't think it'd be best to start off our family meeting with such a question," Maggie flashed an insecure smile.

"What is it, mom?" Ada plainly asked. Whatever it was, she wanted to get it over with. How bad could it possibly be? Because, it's totally not going to be a ridiculius question such as; exactly how many people have you killed in the past year?

"I really don't think it's the best time."

"Just spit it out, mom. It can't be that bad," Ada lied. She knew that when it came to questions about her job, any question asked would be a bad one. Despite that, she had to act otherwise.

"Alright," Maggie gave in as Ada drank from her coffee, "But you have to promise me that you'll answer me in all honesty."

Ada returned her coffee mug back to it's previous position on the kitchen table. "I promise," she reassured her doubting mother. Ada was caught off guard when her father suddenly got up from his chair, grabbed his coffee, and left for the living room.

"What's wrong with him?" Ada pointed in the direction in which Joseph had left. Maggie then stood up from her chair and sat on the seat that was occupied by Joseph beforehand. Once in the seat, Maggie grabbed Ada's hand in both of hers securely and motioned for her daughter to turn around in her seat to face her, which Ada did. As soon as Ada was facing her mother as they both sat in their chairs, she prepared for whatever question her mother was going to ask her.

"As a mother," Maggie was still holding Ada's hand in hers as she began, "It is of dire importance for me to know this."

Ada slowly nodded while she furrowed her brows, signaling her mother to carry on with the question. The way Maggie was wording her sentence made Ada curious. Now she was really interested in what she was going to be asked.

"Sweetie, did a John Clemens ever truly exist in your life?" Maggie asked as she soothingly rubbed her daughters hands, "Or was that another lie?"

Ada was unexpectedly relieved at the magnitude of the question. Fortunately, there had been a John Clemens in her past, even if he wasn't living at the moment. Ada was saddened by the fact that she was going to have to answer her mother truthfully, but she would have to make up a lie that would follow that truth. "So much for being honest," Ada mentally kicked herself again.

"Yes, mom, there was a John Clemens. You needn't doubt his existence," Ada smiled back at her mother, "Why?"

"And was he actually your boyfriend?"

"Yes, he was," Ada answered. What Ada was about to say next was extremely difficult for her and was undoubtedly one of the hardest lies she has ever had to make up. "Although, last September, we ended the relationship _on good terms._"

"What happened?"

"He was consistently busy with work and we thought we'd be better off if we went our separate ways," Ada's lie was swallowed by her mother.

"Oh. Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Ada squinted her eyes and tried to look into her mother's eyes. What she was looking for were for signs of credibility. She felt guilty about having to lie about John's death, but it was a necessity. After a moment of silence, Ada smiled hearteningly, "Was that your question of dire importance?"

Maggie scooted her chair closer to Ada and tightened her grip significantly on Ada's hand. Ada felt discomfort at the sudden movement but felt concerned as to why her mother had done so.

"And tell me something, honey," Maggie's voice was noticeably quieter and lower, "Was he, in all sincerity, your first time?"

"First time?" Ada tilted her head in question. She knew exactly what her mother was talking about but attempted to avoid the topic, knowing full well that her answer to the question would displease the woman who gave birth to her, not to mention it would cause her much shame.

"Yes, your _first time_," Maggie repeated with an emphasis on the last two words.

When Ada began to drift her eyes to other places in the room, Maggie knew the answer to the question, yet she still ached to hear the story about how and when it happened, even if it would hurt her. Ada lowered her gaze to the floor in thought.

"That was the question, wasn't it?" she slowly raised her head back up and looked back at her mother. She could tell by the look on Maggie's face that she was preparing for whatever punch the answer would throw at her and it made the spy feel desolate.

Maggie released her grip from Ada's hand and placed her own hand on the side of her head, rubbing her temple and desperately trying to accept the fact that her daughter has most likely slept with a variety of men at this point.

"When was your first time?" Maggie's hand remained on her temple and purposely moved it so as to not allow Ada to look at her disenchanted facial expression.

"I don't see why that's so important," Ada moved a strand of hair from her face to the side as she turned her sights to the window. She feared having to look at her mother as she asked for the details on how she lost her virginity.

"I am your mother!" Maggie removed her hand from her temple and spat out at her daughter, catching Ada off guard, "Every single thing about you is important to me! Especially when it comes to these kinds of things!"

As much as Ada hated to admit it, she completely understood her mother's concerns. Ada thought it to be the right time to confess the moment she officially became a woman the instant her mother leaned back in her chair and relaxed, looking back at her daughter with anticipation.

"I wasn't thinking, really-"

"I know you weren't," Maggie interrupted plainly, not bothering to withhold the negative tone in her voice.

"Do you, uhm," Ada cleared her throat behind a closed mouth, crossed one long leg over the other, and placed one arm on the kitchen table to let it rest on it's surface, "Do you remember that day when I was fifteen and I brought a friend over to work on a project?"

Ada noticed that the second she revealed the age she was at the time, her mother closed her eyes slowly and avoided her daughter's gaze. In spite of her obvious dismay, Maggie nodded in response to Ada's question.

"And do you remember how you and dad left to a friend's funeral, leaving me and my friend alone?"

Maggie nodded once more, shutting her eyes even tighter, "I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with that boy."

Ada ignored her mother's comment, "Well, after you guys left, we still worked on the project for a while. When we were done, he asked me if I had ever been with anyone before."

Maggie looked at Ada, mentally urging her to continue the story.

"I told him that I hadn't and that you two would be back soon, so I advised him not to try anything," Ada's voice cracked a few times as she talked, revealing her weaker side to the situation, "Not giving a care to the second thing that I had told him, he showed me a condom and told me if I wanted to try it. The idiot told me that I wouldn't regret it - he told me it would feel good."

Maggie sniffed as she continued to listen.

"I was stubborn at first. I didn't want to because I knew you and dad would be terribly disappointed in me," the stone cold exterior of Ada's emotional shield was beginning to crack little by little as her eyes began to itch with a burning sensation, "He told me it would be just one time, and if I did it, he would leave right afterwards and never ask me to do it again. The idiot that I was and the insecurity that I had, he convinced me. We went to my room and it happened there."

Warm tears consumed Maggie as they began a trail down both of her cheeks, letting Ada know clearly that she was heart broken. Ada didn't enjoy seeing her mother like this. In fact, she had never seen her mother in this weakened state because of her actions, and it made the spy's heart ache with a passion.

"I'm very sorry," Ada whispered softly as she placed a hand on her mother's shoulder, verbally telling her that she was indeed truly sorry that she had to find out until now, nine years after it had actually happened.

"That's all I needed to know," Maggie removed her daughter's hand, stood up from the chair, and walked quickly to the living room as she wiped her tears away with her blazer's sleeve.

"Mom!" Ada called out to her, but it was to no avail, for her mother did not even look back. She heard whispering coming from the living room and knew that it was her mother and father talking. She assumed that she was telling him to go into the kitchen and talk to her. Her theory was confirmed when her father stood under the doorway of the kitchen, his hands in his pants pockets and looking at her, as if contemplating whether or not he should step in or step out. When he made the choice to step in, Ada wiped her eyes with her hands, making sure that she was not crying.

"So," Joseph grabbed the chair's back and settled it correctly before Ada before sitting down on it, "Your mother just told me that you've let us down and you've left our family in shame, and frankly, I agree."

"You heard?"

"Yes, and what a shame it is to have you in the family, really," Joseph coldly stated, "First, we find out that you've been lying to us about everything since you graduated from school and now this! How many guys have you slept with since then? Hmm?" Joseph's voice rose as he spoke.

"I'm not promiscuous, if that's what you think. I've only slept with men who I've cared for. You're exaggerating, dad."

"I'm exaggerating?" Joseph scoffed, "You wanna know what's exaggerating? Asking you numbers that I assume are the amount of guys that have tricked you into bed with them. Ten? Twenty? Thirty? Hell, more than fifty?! _That's_ exaggerating, _princess._"

Ada recalled how many times her father had called her that as a child. Back then, it was full of love and affection. Now it was full of anger and wrath, all the while also hinting his infamous sarcasm.

"So when were you planning on telling us about this whole 'spy' thing, huh? When you were laying on a gurney with a bullet wound in your head? When you're in a hospital bed as your heart gradually beats abnormally? Or maybe, just maybe, when you're dead and gone and your ghost comes back to tell us?" Joseph's anger was over the roof at this point. The agressiveness in his voice echoed through every corner in the house, and for just a split second, Ada wondered if people outside could hear him (even though not many people were around).

Ada couldn't believe the way he was reacting nor even recognize the man that was yelling before her. Her eyes drifted to the side of his head, where she caught sight of her mother crying as she had her arms crossed and leaned her shoulder against the kitchen's doorway.

"This is too much, dad," Ada gave an effort to speak clearly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is there too much pressure on you now?" Joseph asked sarcastically, "I can slow down if the young lady's mind is working too hard at the moment."

Ada wasn't proud of causing her parents this much grief. Anyone who couldn't give two shits about their parents would casually walk away from them if they were in Ada's place, but she was different.

Ada had a side that a lot of people weren't allowed to witness, but more importantly, Ada had a heart that not everyone could be loved by. However, this was all unknown by the spy's parents.

"Why, oh, why would you _ever_ throw away what's been given to you?" Joseph asked his daughter, "We gave you everything as a child, we gave you everything growing up, and this is what you give us in return?" Joseph tapped his fingers on the table's surface as he waited for a reasonable answer.

It was true. Joseph and Maggie were successful people as they raised Ada. They had money and they made sure they gave Ada everything she wanted as a child, but were careful not to spoil her with too much. Nothing good can come from a child who was raised spoiled by their parents.

"Well, maybe I just wanted more," was Ada's reply before sniffing her nose. The answer was followed by an awkward silence that filled the entire house. All that was heard was Maggie's soft sobbing and sniffing in addition to Joseph's loud breathing. Ada shifted looks between her mother and father.

The looks on their faces broke Ada's heart due to the fact that they were in their current state because of her. She had never let them down in her life as much as now. On the contrary, she had always made them proud with good grades in school and her several talents, but never had they frowned upon her.

Joseph broke the silence when he grabbed his tie and loosened it from the collar, "You have no idea of the amount of shame you're putting us through. Everyone back at home has found out that you lied to us."

"What?" That unconditionally caught Ada by surprise. She had been hoping that her family and loved ones at home wouldn't find out, but according to her dad, it was already too late for her to do anything about it.

"Be careful when you continue breathing in the vapors of your lies. Don't choke on them," Joseph cooly warned Ada as he stood up from his chair, "Maggie, get in the car. We're leaving"

"Dad-" Ada stood up from her chair as Maggie walked out and made her way to their vehicle.

"I don't want to hear it," Joseph raised a finger in protest, "I don't want to hear another one of your lies and sins."

"Sins?" Ada choked on the word.

"You've sinned by murdering people!"

"I've never taken the life of an innocent being, dad!" That was the truth. In all the years of Ada's activities in the spy business, she had only murdered those who were considered threats to innocent people, but never had she murdered someone who didn't deserve it.

"You've still claimed the lives of others, whether they're innocent or not, and that is not your choice to make."

Ada remained quiet after her father's words. Not only did he think so lowly of her now, but he also considered his own daughter a sinner. Ada kept quiet not because she was scared, but because she was at a complete loss for words. She didn't blame her father for the way he was treating her. On the other hand, she was okay with it, but that didn't mean that it wasn't tearing her insides apart.

"Look, from here on end, I don't care what you do with your life anymore, okay?" Joseph breathed in, "Do whatever you want, just do it away from your mother and me." And with that being said, Joseph walked towards the kitchen doorway that would lead him to the living room and to the front door. Ada couldn't make a move or do anything as she watched her father turn around and give his back to her, something that he had never done before.

"Oh, and one more thing," Joseph opened the front door and looked back at his daughter, "If you're going to resume being a spy, then sin inside your wall of shame and don't ever come back home. You've already caused enough damage to our family name."

After hearing the door shut, Ada collapsed on her knees as her regularly flawless emotional barrier broke into pieces and collapsed on itself. She couldn't contain the unstoppable quantum of tears as they consistently surged out of her eyes. This was one of the times in which she didn't feel ashamed for crying. She didn't have a reason to feel ashamed because the people that raised her were the ones she just tore up.

Then again, it was times like these in which she hated doing what she did. She detested being a spy at times but deep inside, she was perfectly conscious of the fact that she was doing a good thing. During her missions, she had put to death those who threatened the world with bio-terrorism. She had been killing the bad guys all long, yet her parents were unaware of that. They misunderstood her deeds and now they thought of her what they would think of a psychotic serial killer.

Ada didn't want them to think such a thing of her, so using the sleeve of her black sweater, she wiped off an amount of tears from her cheeks, stood up, and quickly made her way to the front door in hopes of catching up to them and explain to them that she was a good person all along. As she opened it, she heard the running motor of a car behind the house, which was covered in dirt and surrounded by trees. She quickly slammed the door behind her and ran towards the sound, catching sight of her parents' vehicle departing from uncle Nicholas's home.

"Mom!" Ada called out from behind them as tears began to consume her once again, "Dad!"

"Don't look back, Maggie," Joseph ordered his wife as they began to drive away. Maggie covered her mouth with one hand as she teared up at the sight of her daughter calling back to them. Her motherly instinct was begging her to order Joseph to stop the car, but Maggie knew it would be useless to try to get him to do that. He was settled on leaving their daughter behind and nothing was going to change his mind.

"Don't leave me!" Ada fell down to her knees for the second time as she began shedding tears. She buried her face in her hands in shame and screamed against them, muffling the piercing sound that escaped from her vocal chords.

Seeing Ada Wong like this wasn't something you would expect, but when it came to her parents and her everlasting love for them, you can expect anything from her.

As Joseph and Maggie drove away, their daughter was left behind along with a cloud of brown dirt that emerged from the vehicle's path. Not a moment too soon did Ada's figure disappear completely from both of the distressed parents' sight.

"Don't leave me," Ada sobbed uncontrollably as she wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to calm down, but again, it was to no avail. The trembling in her body was becoming unbearable as she remained in her kneeling position in the dirt for a while. Her jeans went from a blue to a light brown, similar to her black sweater's change of color. Her chest continued heaving rapidly as she lifted her gaze and looked forward to the place where she last saw her parents driving, and what would perhaps be the same place where she last saw them for as long as she lived.

"I'm so sorry," Ada closed her eyes and apologized as she clasped her hands together and placed them in front of her chest, doing what her mother would do whenever she would ask for forgiveness from someone, "Please, forgive me. It was never my intention to hurt anyone." Ada's hands fell back on her folded thighs as she was once again overwhelmed by tears.

As she continued resting on her bent knees, Ada wondered if her parents would actually ever find out that she was doing more good than harm. She wondered if they would ever find out that she was secretly helping save the world behind it's own back. She wondered if they would ever feel remorse for what they've done or even understand why she's doing what she's so good at. Although Ada did wish for their forgiveness, she wouldn't stop being a spy for anyone or anything in the world.

She wasn't raised to give up on something that you have worked on for so hard. Being a spy took years of practice and throwing it all away wasn't something that ever crossed Ada's mind. Yes, she did feel terrible about the pain that she's caused her parents and loved ones. Yes, sometimes she ponders about what her life would be like if she wasn't a spy. In spite of it all, they didn't know how much good she was actually doing and how much she enjoyed making criminals suffer for their actions, and that was definitely something that she wasn't ashamed of.

So when you're put in the shoes of Ada Wong and sympathize with her, can anyone say that she's to blame?

* * *

Have a great day!

Here's the song on Youtube if you wanna give it a listen: /watch?v=EbWfp5k1zfM


End file.
